


Stars Collide

by SpicyWolfsbane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyWolfsbane/pseuds/SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the next second, his own lips were pressed against Regulus' mouth..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt on writing Blackcest. This shortfic was abandoned on my drafts... I really don't remember why I wrote it and If I was going to write more. But somehow I like it this way. Special thanks to my beta reader Dani (tumblr: danihabisky) ^^

It was fast and striking like a thunderbolt.

In one minute Sirius was watching his brother panting with eyes shut and red soaked lips parted, moaning and humming quietly in absolute pleasure, his fingers holding tightly his fully-grown erection. In the next second, his own lips were pressed against Regulus' mouth, feeling his hot breath colliding with his skin, his tongue finding its way inside his little brother's mouth without further invitation. He felt Regulus' body flinching for a second, then he urged to correspond to the kiss, not lasting long and breaking into gasps and a louder delighted moan. When their lips parted his brother was quivering due to the overwhelming pleasure that was engulfing him, Sirius was in shock. Regulus' light-headed physical state wasn't enough to block the horror that shone on his grey eyes. With a shaking hand, he pushed Sirius away, dodging from him. He mumbled some incoherent curse, standing up, almost stumbling on his own feet, half naked and with white liquid splayed over his belly. Regulus looked at Sirius with utter rage, making Sirius swallow and become wary about his brother's further actions. But Regulus trudged away, to the bathroom, wobbling. Sirius could hear the thump noise of Regulus body hitting the door and then he heard the punch.

And the growl of absolute fury.


End file.
